


War and Peace

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Supernatural ending, implied Dean and Castiel, the Perfect ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean shrugged. “I don’t need a passenger seat anymore.” </p><p>My version of how I think Supernatural should end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Based off how Jensen Ackles wants Supernatural to end, with implied Dean and Castiel at the end.

War and Peace

It was night before the end of the world. Dean never thought he would have that same occurrence happen twice in his life but here it was. The first time had been years ago, when Dean still thought he could drown his never-ending self-pity from starting the apocalypse by reaching the bottom of a scotch bottle. This time it was different. He hadn’t started the apocalypse and instead he was drowning his coffee in Irish cream absent of all emotional intentions other than Irish cream was too darn good to pass up.

He drank from his mug and looked around the war room. Charlie and Sam had littered the room with papers and color-coded pins of all of Abaddon’s sightings. In just a few months of being top side, Abaddon had discovered Lucifer’s cage, with help from the rotten no good-Ezekiel, and was determined to set him free. From what they could see, she was going to be successful. The demon was resolute to rule Hell with a strong King and Queen and Abaddon wanted nothing less than the founder of Hell himself.

Except they weren’t going to let that happen. Kevin had finished reading the Angel Tablet and found the right spell to have the Angels regain their wings and put a deadbolt on the cage.

And most of all the gates of Hell were going to close. Apparently, God had made more than one way to shut that sucker down. According to the Angel Tablet, when the Angels got their wings back a blast of grace was going to rock the Earth harder than a Metallica concert causing the rift between Hell and Earth to collapse. In other words, there was only going to be a one-way street to the pit.

Dean smirked and turned away from the war room heading into kitchen to go get more Irish cream. He poured more into the mug and looked around the bunker. Kevin was showing Sam how to do the spell while Castiel made sure that Sam was uttering the Enochian spell correctly. Dean wished Sam were not the one doing the spell but Sam had insisted he needed to finish what he had started and Dean just couldn’t say no to Sammy. Charlie was in the same room with them going over the final details in the plan with Garth. He headed over to them to help.

“Everything going good?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Charlie answered. “The second Abaddon touches the cage a swarm of Demons are going to be waiting at the Hell Gates in Wymoing. We’ll be there, knock a few demons while we guard Sam who says the spell.”

“Good, how are our two lovely ladies doing?”

Garth smirked. “Jody is practicing shooting with Linda downstairs.”

Dean smiled and pulled out a chair. It was one of the few good things they had gotten out of Crowley. After raiding one of his warehouses, they had found both women and brought them to the bunker where they had both permanently become everyone’s mothers. Mothers with a gun-which to Dean was sure as scary since Linda always threatened him when he didn’t wash the dishes or tend his own bed.

He leaned over the table and looked over the semantics that he had drawn out to follow tomorrow. He read the red marks where Charlie and Garth had fixed a few minor details but other than that, they were ready to go. They continued with the plans for a few more hours until it was time to go to bed.

Dean headed to his room and was ready to crawl into bed when he heard a knock on the door. He expected it to be Castiel as the man had a tendency to wish him a double good night, but when the door open he saw his brother.

“What’s up?” Dean question.

“We need to talk.”

“Dude, don’t worry about tomorrow. Everything is going to be fine. We have a backup plan if this doesn’t go right. Hell we have a backup plan to our backup plan if all of Earth turns into some LCD rave for demons and two psychotic angels.”

“I’m not worried,” Sam said bluntly and Dean was shocked in the honesty in his brother’s voice. Even he couldn’t deny the small little tremble across his body for what tomorrow would bring. “I’m worried about you.”

“For?”

Sam looked at him with confusion and stepped into the room, closing the door. “Cas and Kevin didn’t tell you, did they?”

“Tell me what?” Dean sat up straight in his bed.

Sam looked awkwardly and turned to the ACDC poster on his wall that Castiel had bought for Dean. “The spell requires a—a sacrifice.”

Dean choked. “A what?”

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and looked away from his brother. “The spell that originally sent the Angels to Earth required, the death of nephilim, a cupid’s bow,”

“And an angel’s grace….yeah yeah I know stupid Metatron took Cas’ grace. What does this have to do with a sacrifice?”

“The spell required an angel’s grace who loved too much, who loved a human too much.” Sam looked to Dean and Dean found the look strange. It was as if Sam was telling him something important but Dean was not getting it. Sam sighed and turned to look at his hands. “Anyway the spell to give the Angel’s their wings back says, ‘An angel taking a fall in the name of love will burn the wings of the soul. A human taking a fall in the name love will grant back the wings that were burned.’ Don’t you get it Dean? I’m taking the fall for humans to go with the people I love. Cas told me that when I die from this I’ll be sent to heaven, I get to see everyone again! Pam, Ellen, Jo, Ash, Bobby, Dad, Mom…Jess.”

“Sam you can’t…”

“The reason I think Kevin and Cas didn’t tell you was because they wanted me to tell you and I should. I’m gonna die tomorrow, Dean. And all I ask is that you leave me dead.”

“Sam will find another way. You don’t have to die...”

Sam turned swiftly around, standing up. “You aren’t listening Dean!  I want this to happen! All my life-all of our lives we have been fighting and dying and bringing each other back and nothing good ever comes out of it. We can’t keep doing this. Why should the laws of death be beneath us just because we care about each other! I want to die. Not, because I think it’s the only way. Hell, there are probably dozen different scenarios where I come out of this alive but out of what expense! The death of another person another apocalypse!”

“Sammy, look I know but-“ Dean wracked his head for an excuse but he couldn’t think of one. Sam was right. They couldn’t keep doing this. He clamped his eyes shut and rubbed his eyes as he felt his eyes began to water.

“No Dean, I’m done. I’ll be happy doing this. I’m not going to hell; I’m not suffering. I’m dying in the most honorable way a hunter can die. Just let me have this Dean and promise you won’t bring me back. You won’t be alone this time. You have the others here with you,” Sam leaned in close and pulled his brothers into a hug. “You have the others…you have Cas.”

Dean sighed roughly. “I can’t make this promise, Sammy.”

“Please.”

Dean groaned. He could not have his brother die. _Take your brother outside as fast as you can - don't look back. Now, Dean! Go!_ His father’s words rang loudly inside his head and that was all Dean wanted to do. He buried his head in his hands biting his lower lip. He knew his father’s words weren’t supposed to go this far, they weren’t supposed to damage him so that he had developed an unhealthy co-dependency on his brother. But they had and they had torn him literally until he was a bloody mess on the ground and that needed to _stop_. He closed his eyes and turned to his brother who was patiently waiting for an answer.

“I promise Sam. I won’t bring you back.”

|~|

Dean swiped his arm into a perfect arc as Abaddon came at him. They exchanged punches as Dean baited time for Sam who was in the center of the full on fray. Sigils drawn carefully by Castiel surrounded him, shrouding his presence from the demons as he read the spell. Dean was not sure how much time he could buy. The demons were fighting strong against them and while they had managed to get a few angels on their side, it was still not enough. Demon kicked Abaddon in the stomach and she took a few steps back to regain her balance. It did nothing but anger her further. She approached Dean with a vengeance but was halted for a moment when sniper salt rounds hit her across her head.

Dean turned to the source and saw Charlie a few feet away reloading her gun. Dean sent her a quick smile before he moved on to attack Abaddon again. He had wanted Charlie, Jody, Linda, and Kevin away from the battle but they would not comply so he settled for the next best thing that would make everyone complacent. He assigned them as sniper shooters far enough that demons could not pinpoint their location but close enough where they could be part of the fighting.

Dean didn’t really know what to expect when Abaddon pushed him on the ground and hovered over him, both leather clad legs on either side of him. She kneeled down and pulled him until they were both face to face. “The cage will be open any second now, Dean.” She stroked his face with well-manicured hands. “And Lucifer will reign judgment on this pathetic excuse for a world. Long Live the King.”

“You sure about that?” Dean shot back. And it was only well timed luck that after he had snarled at her, Sam had finished the spell.

Dean shut his eyes, preparing for the impact and he thanked God he did. He felt heat flare around his body in all directions and although his eyes were shut tight, he could still see a burning light behind his eyelids. Dean was not sure how long it had lasted but he knew it had to be long by the fact that his ears were starting to ring. He could hear it. The high-pitched wail of every Angel battle crying shook his eardrums violently.

When the roars stopped, Dean opened his eyes and saw Abaddon with blistered skin and eye sockets burned out. He knew she was in pain but that was not stopping her from pulling a blade from the back of her jeans and swinging it down in Dean’s direction. Dean had left himself vulnerable and expected the stab but then he saw a familiar golden light he thought he would never see again. Castiel grasped Abaddon and pulled her back burning the demon out of her with the force of his grace.

“Cas…” Dean breathed as he stood up.

“Metatron first.” Castiel said and without preamble disappeared. Dean wanted to curse but he had other things to worry about. He ran to his brother, stepping over empty vessels and dead bodies. He could hear briefly the others running behind him but he only had one thing on his mind.

Sam lied lifelessly on the ground. Dean lifted his large frame and buried his head in his brother’s shoulder rocking him back and forth. He knew it was going to happen but it could still not prepare him for the shock of actually holding his dead baby brother. He sobbed like a dying animal and he barely paid attention to the others lingering behind him.

Sam was gone and Dean could not take death away from him. Not when Sam had died with a smile of relief on his face.

|~|

Dean and the others helped Dean carry Sam into the Impala. No one said a word the entire way over back to the bunker and the only words spoken was when they building a pyre for Sam outside of it. Dean laid his brother on the pyre gently and everyone said their goodbyes as they watched Sam turn to ashes.

Dean left the bunker the next morning, taking the impala and his duffel with him. No one said anything and let Dean have his time alone.

The first night alone, Dean had bought an entire bottle of whiskey from a liquor store and returned the unopened bottle an hour later. He crossed the street and made his way to the city diner where he ordered a cup of coffee with Irish cream and a salad. When he had finished his food, he checked into the local motel where he had accidentally checked out a room with two queens. When he stepped inside the room, he was too embarrassed to correct his mistake so instead he fell asleep on the small couch in the room.

Dean went along with this routine for about two weeks, driving from town to town without a single aim. He felt empty.

He prayed to Castiel every night, but after Castiel got his powers back, Dean suspected that his friend no longer had time for him or no longer cared.

After three months, Dean still had not returned to the bunker and he was getting tired of all the missing calls and filled invoice from both Linda and Jody. All their messages were filled with concerned firm voices of ‘young man, you better return to the bunker or else.’ At least he thought it was stern concern, he was not entirely sure. He had only heard that tone of voice from his mother on a few occasions and even then it was only a distant memory.

On the fifth month, Dean paused at a crossroad on his Impala. It was there. There for him to bring Sam back. Dean knew that while they had closed the gates to Hell, not all Demons were gone so the opportunity was there for them to bring Sam back. He clenched his fist on the steering wheel, took one long breath, and drove away.

It had been six months and Dean did not understand how his brother had done it. How he had survived so long without him. He now understood everything Sam had done with Ruby all those years ago. Anything was better than this.

Dean was somewhere in Texas in the middle of the night as he pulled the Impala into the parking lot of a full bar. He stepped out of the Impala and saw a row of motorcycles and a bunch of biker dudes milling about together. Dean looked at one bike and then turned back to the Impala. Dean licked his lips and stepped forward. He didn’t know much about motorcycles but he figured know was a nice time to start.

“Hey,” Dean called to the nearest biker.

The burly man turned toward him with confusion.

“How about a trade?” Dean asked.

“Of what?”

“Your bike for the Impala right there.”

“You serious?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled awkwardly and walked him over to his car. “It’s a 1967 Chevy Impala. She’s had a few accidents over the past nine or so years but everything on her was repaired with original parts. She’s a sturdy car and can take you all across the country.”

“So why are you giving her away?” The man asked.

Dean shrugged. “I don’t need a passenger seat anymore.”

 “Are you sure man…that wouldn’t seem like a fair deal, my BSA lightning is in good condition but I don’t even think she’s worth what your car is.”

“I’m sure.”

“ _Dean.”_

Dean froze and turned around. He hadn’t expected to see him standing there but there was. Unruly hair standing at points, ocean-deep blue eyes, and stern soft expression staring at him. Dean could not take it. He told the man he would be right back and marched toward Castiel.

“What the hell?!” Dean shouted.

“If you are referring to my absence, I was dealing with matters up in Heaven.” Castiel said.

“You didn’t even come to check on me! Check if I was ok—after—after Sam...”

“I’m sorry, Dean, but I was busy in Heaven. After we defeated Metatron, I spent the remainder of my time with Sam. He sends his love and wishes for me to relay a message for you even if I don’t understand it.”

“You saw Sam?”

“Yes. He says and I quote ‘Dean you better get your head out of your ass and remember what I said to you on that night about the spell’ unquote. He said you would understand.” Castiel finished.

“I don’t…” Dean shook his head and took a moment trying to decipher Sam’s words. As he was thinking, he hadn’t even realized that Castiel had walked over to the Impala and sat in the passenger seat. When Dean finally took notice, Dean paused. _Angel’s grace who loved too much, who loved a human too much._ Dean breathed a laugh and walked over to the burly man.

“Sorry but it seems like I need that passanger seat after all.” Dean smirked and sat back within his Impala gazing at Castiel in a new found light.

Castiel seemed to have noticed and tilted his lips in that awkward up half turned smile he always did. “Demons have been quiet on Earth.”

“They have,” Dean said, driving out of the parking lot and back into the street.

“There are still numerous ghosts, vampires, wendigos, and other monsters roaming across the country. I made the effort of researching small town newspapers and there seems to be sightings of a Chupacabra in New Mexico. I think we should do some investigating.”

“You think?”

“Yes, Dean.”

“Ok,” Dean smiled and laughed. “We need to get you a few things first.”

“Like what?”

“A new trench coat for one. How do you feel about black?”

“I would like that very much, Dean.”

Dean grinned and popped a tape into his car. He drummed along the beats and smirked when he saw Castiel tapping his fingers against his thigh. Everything was well on the night before the beginning of Dean’s new world and Dean never thought he would have that occurrence happen in his life. 

But here it was. 


End file.
